


In These Dirty Streets

by ice_cream_assassin



Series: californication [4]
Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the meme: Prime Minister reportedly said he was simply doing God’s work when he launched the “Big Society” initiative of volunteering and civic responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Jesus invented the Big Society 2,000 years ago,” Mr Cameron said. “I just want to see more of it.”</i></p><p> </p><p>So what he is actually saying is that Steve Hilton is Jesus (which makes sense when you think about it). Cameron/Hilton; how far does Cameron's worship go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Dirty Streets

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I forced myself to finish to get over a case of writer's block. Still dislike writing dialog.

David could hear small planes overhead, flying low to the ground. He stared at the sky, shielding his eyes from the sinking sun. A passing jogger on the trail noticed his confusion and paused for a few minutes to explain the Palo Alto Airport was just over the man-made hills. David found it fitting that the place Steve suggested for their reunion was a park made of the remnants of a landfill. The rows of wooden poles stick out of the sculpted mounds, minimalist substitutes for trees. Silent witnesses in their permanence and stillness. 

The park is close to the house he shares with Rachel, his Magdalene. Steve curtailed much of his interest in politics and trying to change the world by focusing on her, on their family. Occasionally he would venture out as a guest speaker at various American universities. The former special adviser to the Prime Minister garnered much attention from many public policy degree programs. For all the perceived glitz and glamour Steve received for who he used to be, he loathed to leave the existence he made for himself in sleepy Palo Alto; reluctant to let anyone else enter it for fear that they would meddle with it. 

Yet he agreed to meet David, someone he felt just wasn’t worth the hassle to try and reacquaint with. Steve still raged over being ignored, that David let his words wash over him, politely received yet not enough to incite any action. He can still remember the moment when he decided to part ways with his old friend. An argument over so-called petulant demands for civil service reform. David’s lips quirking into that smile. The cool, brush-off smile that he reserved for journalists and the nutters on his backbenches. The slow, fake, indulgent smile that killed conversations with Clegg and made rebellious ministers think again about speaking out of turn. That moment was the first time David aimed it at his close friend.

Arranging this meeting had been a moment of ill considered weakness that Steve was now sad not to be able to back out of.

xxxxxxx

They greeted each other with tentative smiles. David said something inane about the weather, then tittered on about his flight and finding his way through the San Francisco Bay Area. Steve grew sick, withholding the things he wanted to say in the face of David’s disinterest. 

All Steve could think about as he stared at him was all those fruitless years spent in Opposition and the current hapless Government. He was pathetic. Them meeting in this desolate park was a waste of time. A flood of impulse and abandon rolled through Steve and he walked away. 

“I wanted to talk to you!” David yelled in a desperate attempt to rekindle Steve’s interest. 

Steve felt sure that David was going to spew forth admissions of failure, passing the blame off to Clegg or Kerslake. He wanted to save David the effort. He had heard the same excuses too many times before to pretend to be moved. Still he turned around and shrugged his shoulders. “About what? There isn’t anything else for us to discuss. Just the same old stuff.” 

“I wanted you to know that I forgive you Steve. You said you would be by my side, but you lied. And I forgive you.” 

“You forgive me? You pushed me out David. You saw to it that I became the punchline. I worked and denied the reality of what a mess our party became. Futile as it is, I wanted our efforts to modernize to be a success.” His anger projected and he pretended that the sea raged with pounding waves, the drone from the landing planes seemed louder and hostile. “You trashed my environmental ideas as ‘green crap’. Any time I would bring up something innovative, you and Llewellyn tolerated me like a child - so yeah, I’m fucking sorry for leaving you behind.” With his head lowered, Steve began walking away again.

David trotted after Steve’s retreating form and grabbed his arm. As David stared silently at Steve, he realized his friend’s isolation. He believed that he and David had a shared philosophy of what they could accomplish in government when in actuality there was no such thing. He didn’t speak for several minutes, fingers clenched onto to Steve to prevent him from leaving. “I do need you.” 

“Let me go. Things changed between us.” 

“We can do this. We can start again with the Big Society and work from there.” 

“Start again?” Steve forced a chuckle. “Even my own wife calls the Big Society bullshit.” 

“It is not.” David invaded Steve’s personal space. His hand pressed against the back of Steve’s neck, forcing the shorter man to meet his eyes. “It’s about volunteering and responsibility.” 

“Go back to London, Dave. What you’ve said doesn’t mean anything to me now.” 

"We’re doing God’s work. How can that be bullshit?" David said and as he did he touched Steve’s cheek. “I need you with me on this. I miss my personal Buddha.”

The touch bought a smile and melted the ice in Steve’s arctic eyes. “I’ve not been good at showing it, but I’ve always kept my faith in you.” David murmured before pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead. 

“You’ve always been my Thomas and my Judas.” And there was something there as Steve rose up on tiptoe to kiss David’s lips. 

Forgiveness is divine, David’s thoughts repeated, wanting to worship in repentance for his trespasses against Steve. 

xxxxxxx

David splayed out on his back staring at the ceiling. The remnants of their coupling dried across his chest, marking him in some primal, erotic baptism. He began to doze as Steve showered. Soon the water stopped, and Steve gets dressed. David watched. “I can’t do a second go at being Prime Minister without you.” 

It is sincere and honest for the moment. Steve’s instinct tells him that given time David’s bright eyes will soon turn dark and his promises will become additional threads in a web of forgotten dreams and bright lies. 

There is a hope though that lingers inside of Steve. Maybe 2015 would be different from when he left in 2012. Just as Christ returned three days after his death, perhaps three years is enough time for Steve to return from his political one.


End file.
